About Love and Death
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Después de perder a la persona que amaba en secreto. Sawada Tsunayoshi sufre de continuas pesadillas que lo despiertan para encontrarse con pétalos de flores entre sus manos. Y cuando tiene una última oportunidad… las cosas no salen como le hubiesen gustado.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, OK, Sé que tengo que actualizar el 182769 de Jugarretas del destino, pero esto es algo que tengo pendiente desde hace más de un mes y no había podido subir porque no elegía una trama exacta. Al final tengo una que espero quede como Two-Shot… a lo mucho podría volverse Three-shot aunque lo dudo.**

 **Summary: Después de perder a la persona que amaba en secreto. Sawada Tsunayoshi sufre de continuas pesadillas que lo despiertan para encontrarse con pétalos de flores entre sus manos. Y cuando tiene una última oportunidad… las cosas no salen como le hubiesen gustado.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR, sus personajes, historias y demás no me pertenece. La trama del fic por el contrario 7v7r. Esta historia es parte de la actividad #Hanahaki del grupo R27 (the chaos club).**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para todos fue realmente difícil salir adelante después de que aquello sucediera. Maldiciendo al destino por haberlos castigado de aquella forma, principalmente a aquel inocente _Cielo_ que ahora descansaba inerte en aquel ataúd lleno de las flores que lo arrebataron de su vida después de unas últimas palabras de despedida

El guardián de la tormenta tomo con más fuerza en sus manos la delicada flor tan parecida a la que salía del pecho de su mejor amigo, a la vez que las lágrimas de completo dolor se deslizaban a través de sus mejillas, demostrando el dolor que tanto él como todos los demás estaban sintiendo en sus corazones. Por ello, la lluvia se acerco a intentar apoyarlo, aún si se encontraba tan destrozado como el peliplata por dentro, pero no podía desmoronarse, ahora más que nunca debía ser el soporte de sus compañeros, sobre todo de la destructiva tormenta que ahora no tenía un rumbo.

—Hayato.— Susurró mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros con cariño. —Al menos ahora están juntos de nuevo… Así Tsuna podrá volver a sonreír.—

—Supongo…— Respondió mirando al enorme cielo azul. —Mucha suerte Jūdaime…—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un día, un solo día es todo lo que se necesito para romper con la armonía de Vongola y destrozar al Decimo capo de la familia. Un día que parecía tan lejano, aunque solo habían pasado en realidad dos meses desde que todo comenzó.

Tsuna una vez se había jurado que mantendría ocultos los sentimientos que desde joven desarrollo por su sádico tutor, lo haría para que este se quedara para siempre a su lado, por más egoísta que pudiera sonar a oídos de los extraños. Al menos esa había sido su resolución hasta lo que sucedió con Lal Mirch, el día que la vio destrozada por la muerte de Coronello ante sus ojos, supo que no sería capaz de perder a Reborn sin aprovechar una sola oportunidad de confesar aquello que cargaba en su interior antes de que alguno de ellos muriera en esa guerra de la mafia.

Con una nueva resolución, estuvo pensando en diferentes situaciones donde contarle al Hitman sobre sus sentimientos, pero ninguna idea le parecía lo suficientemente buena, llevándolo a atrasar cada vez más el momento. Hasta que finalmente se decidió por un método.

El problema fue que justamente el día que eligió, termino coincidiendo con el que se había elegido para realizar un ataque gran escala a una de las bases de Millefiore Famiglia.

—Reborn.— Le llamó antes de que salieran aquella mañana. —Cuando regresemos me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.—

—Por supuesto Dame-Tsuna.— Con su típica sonrisa confiada, el castaño pensó que solo con recibir esa sonrisa se enamoraba más de aquel misterioso hombre.

De esa manera, es que salieron de la Mansión Vongola, todos con la esperanza en sus corazones de que iban a volver juntos a continuar con las rutinas que de cierto modo habían establecido como la enorme familia que ahora eran por las experiencias que compartieron a lo largo de los años.

Lástima que muchas veces, lo que uno anhela no está en los planes del destino para suceder, no importa cuánto tiempo gastes tratando de lograr lo que deseas, si algo va a suceder, lo hará sin tomar en cuenta que no lo quieras o lo veas venir.

Tsuna caminaba por los enormes pasillos de aquel lugar, asegurándose de que no faltará gente de ser capturada, cuando al girar en una esquina lo observo apoyado en el suelo contra la pared.

—¡Reborn!— Grito aterrado, mientras corría al lado del sicario, quien en esos momentos no parecía estar bien.

—… Dame-Tsuna… ¿Qué haces aquí?— Escucho que le preguntaba de manera débil.

—Eso ahora no importa. ¡Tenemos que llevarte a que te revisen!— Reclamó mirando como el otro no parecía interesado en su propia salud.

Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo. La persona que amaba se encontraba tan débil ante sus ojos. Simplemente se olvido por completo del lugar en la cual estaban en esos momentos. Tanto que recibió que no fue capaz de evitar el disparo en su hombro que lo trajo de regreso al sitio.

Sacando el arma que su tutor le regalara cuando se volvió Decimo, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un peliblanco que conocía pero detestaba demasiado, el líder de Millefiore, su máximo objetivo… El culpable de la cacería de los _Arcobalenos._

—Byakuran Gesso…— Declaró con una voz fría, mirando a los ojos de aquel sujeto al tiempo que se movía para cubrir el cuerpo del _Arcobaleno del Sol_ con el suyo propio. El cual debía esar bastante mal para no poner ninguna queja ante su acción.

—Oya, oya… ¡Pero si es Tsunayoshi-kun~!, ¡Qué gran sorpresa!, Y el _último Arcobaleno_ está contigo, debe ser mi día de suerte si obtengo un dos por uno~.—

—Eres un orgulloso, pero no celebres tan pronto. No te lo voy a permitir.—

El castaño en esos momentos estaba buscando vías de escape para asegurarse de sacar al de patillas con bien de aquel sitio. No iba a perder a esa persona especial antes de sincerar sus sentimientos, al menos mientras estuviera en sus manos el que pasará.

Ambos líderes sostuvieron un par de frases más entre ellos, intentando ganar tiempo para empezar aquella batalla, buscando la mejor manera de salir victoriosos independientemente de lo que sucediera en las demás zonas de aquella base.

Un suave quejido, solo perceptible para los oídos más entrenados, surgió desde los labios del hombre en el suelo, siendo el detonante de que ambos _Cielos_ se lanzaran contra el otro en una pelea no solo de fuerza, sino también de voluntades. Una lucha que de haber tenido un espectador diferente quizás hubiera generado un gran asombro por la velocidad y precisión de cada uno de los golpes que eran intercambiados entre las dos partes.

El ritmo de la pelea solamente se vio en un continuo avance de manera gradual, haciendo cada vez más complicado incluso percibir los movimientos o con que parte del cuerpo eran efectuados por los dos hombres.

Cierto castaño, estaba tan metido en conseguir ganar la pelea a toda costa, que no percibió el momento en que una nueva persona se volvió testigo de aquella cruenta batalla. Alguien que definitivamente no iba con la intención de quedarse a un lado sin ayudar a su líder, y quien en esos momentos ya estaba cargando su propio ataque para ayudar a terminar con el Decimo Vongola.

Byakuran pudo ver esto, por lo que se alejo un poco para generar uno de sus más poderosos ataques, generando una falsa sensación de seguridad en el ojimiel, mas cuando Gamma estuvo preparado, lanzó su más potente descarga eléctrica que pudo generar con el único objetivo de inmovilizar al joven Vongola.

Por supuesto, cierto tutor espartano fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba su alumno, por lo que utilizando todas las energías que su debilitado cuerpo podía generar, se lanzo contra Sawada para apartarlo del camino de los dos golpes. Ambos impactando de manera directa sobre su cuerpo, y terminando con el brillo de su mirada en cuestión de segundos ante los ojos de un shockeado Tsuna, un grito de dolor… el primer, único y último que nadie escucharía de aquel pelinegro resonando en sus oídos sin final

Todo se volvió un borrón a partir de ese instante en la mente del castaño, solo puede recordar un aroma a flores, el cuerpo de Reborn cayendo al suelo en cámara seca para impactar el suelo en un golpe sordo. Su memoria no puede establecer conexión entre los pocos recuerdos que posee, pero sabe que destruyo el chupete del sol con unas llamas cargadas de ira, una especie de explosión detrás de él mientras toma al pelinegro entre sus brazos, volar lejos con rumbo a su hogar… Las miradas de sus Guardianes cargadas de dolor al verle llegar, y finalmente ser separado del cuerpo de su amado para que sus mejores amigos lo llevaran a descansar.

Cuando vuelve a tener recuerdos claros es un par de días después. Cuando el cuerpo del Hitman ya se encuentra reposando en un ataúd ante sus ojos.

Nunca nadie le dijo lo que sucedió realmente, ni tampoco insistió en que le dijeran que hizo. Si sus amigos consideraban que lo mejor era guardar silencio al respecto entonces respetaría su decisión.

Esa noche, fue la primera de muchas en que tuvo la pesadilla. La primera en que los pétalos que tomarían su vida aparecieron en sus manos… El primer día de los últimos de vida que tendría aunque nadie lo hubiera imaginado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aquí termina este primer capítulo, espero poder estar subiendo el segundo y último el día de mañana o el sábado temprano, así que roguemos que la suerte este de mi lado ;)**

 **Por otra parte, si alguien de aquí ha leídos los libros de Percy Jackson, los invito a unirse a ΨCampamento Mestizo & Campamento JúpiterΨ en Facebook, donde hacemos actividades diversas que no son necesariamente RP (?)**

 **Nos leemos pronto. En unos minutos subo cap del otro fic también.**

 **Por favor no olviden comentar, que eso anima a la autora a escribir.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CORRIGIENDO EL FORMATO, Y AÑADIENDO UNA PEQUEÑA FRASE AL FINAL ;)**_

 _ **LES RECUERDO QUE ESTO FUE ESCRITO EN 15 MIN. ASÍ QUE DISCULPEN CUALQUIER INCOHERENCIA QUE ENCUENTREN POR AHÍ... SON 7:30, TENGO SUEÑO Y DORMI 3 HRS.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: NADA ES MÍO. SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION.**_

 _ **Esta historia participa en la dinámica #Hanahaki del grupo R27 (the chaos club)**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

—¡REBORN!— Gritó un desesperado Tsunayoshi mientras se volvía a levantar con la respiración agitada.

Esa era ya la décima vez que se despertaba por aquella _pesadilla_ que se repetía en su mente cada noche. Aunque quizás lo correcto sería llamarle _recuerdo_ , porque eso es lo que era, la memoria de aquel momento donde el arcobaleno del sol, la persona de la que estuvo secretamente enamorado durante casi 8 años había dado su vida por él sin conocer los sentimientos que guardaba por él.

Las lágrimas descendían silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras miraba al vacío, intentando olvidar el hueco que sentía en el corazón después de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, aquel que había estado en su vida durante casi 10 años, a quien en algunos momentos había visto como un padre antes de definir que era más un amor romántico lo que sentía por aquel hombre.

Otra vez lo mismo… susurró mientras miraba sus manos con tristeza. Notando algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

En la cama, justo debajo de sus manos estaban aquellos pétalos de un blanco tan puro como la nieve. Por el momento había estado guardando silencio al respecto durante un tiempo, pero le empezaba a preocupar. Su intuición le avisaba que aquello ya no era para nada normal, que podía incluso ser peligroso. Y aunque quizás diez años atrás la habría ignorado sin darle una segunda mirada, todo lo que paso en su vida le hizo cambiar de parecer, volviéndolo en extremo consciente de lo que esta le dictaba.

Tomo los pétalos en la cama, colocándolos en una caja que estaba convenientemente oculta en uno de los rincones de la habitación, donde nadie se tomaría la molestia de dar una segunda mirada. Entonces volvió a recostarse, pero sin llegar realmente a quedarse dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente visito al escuadrón Varia en busca de consejo (No estaba en sus planes preocupar pronto a sus guardianes y amigos), por lo cual había decidido acudir a ese sitio que aún después de mucho tiempo le causaba un poco, mucho en realidad, de miedo.

Fueron Lussuria y Belphegor quienes terminaron dándole una explicación lógica a su padecimiento, por supuesto, después de un larguísimo interrogatorio al respecto de lo que había sucedido alrededor de su vida en esos días.

—Shishishishi, el Baby-boss de Vongola está pasando por un mal de amores.— Se burló el príncipe en un intento de hacer sentir mejor al castaño.

—¿Mal de amores?, ¿Por qué lo dices?—

—¿Conoces sobre el Hanahaki, Yoshi?—

—¿Hanahaki?, ¿Qué es eso?—

—El Hanahaki es una enfermedad que se relaciona con un amor no correspondido. Una flor empieza a crecer en el pecho del portador, por lo general los pétalos son tosidos, pero en algunas situaciones pueden surgir de diferentes partes del cuerpo. Solo existen dos curas… o el infectado muere cuando la flor hecha raíz alrededor de su corazón.—

El joven capo se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Sabía que tenía un amor imposible, uno más fuerte que el que sintiera en el pasado por Kyoko-chan, pero jamás se había imaginado que iba a llegar a esos extremos por algo como un simple sentimiento.

—¿Cuáles son las curas?— Cuestionó con un presentimiento de que no le gustaría la respuesta.

—Que el sentimiento sea correspondido, o que la flor sea extraída, eliminando de paso cualquier sentimiento que exista, imposibilitando a la persona.—

Una mueca de desagrado se posó en los delicados labios del Decimo Vongola, no podía imaginar una vida donde no pudiera expresar el cariño a su familia, a sus amigos… No era capaz de ser tan egoísta para condenar a sus seres queridos a vivir con una versión nula de él.

—¿Podrían guardar el secreto?, No quisiera que nadie supiera al respecto por ahora.—

Fue de esa manera, que con una resolución de que tenía poco tiempo para organizar las cosas, se marchó listo para hacer un último esfuerzo para cambiar el destino cruel que le tocaba vivir en esos tiempo. Al final tal parece que iba a aceptar la propuesta que recibiera de Irie Soichi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que aceptara reunirse con Irie, un mes de la muerte de Reborn, y una semana desde que su Guardián de la Nube estaba al tanto de la situación.

Había sido una cosa del azar, que Hibari Kyōya pasará por aquel pasillo cuando había comenzado a toser flores. Pero claramente fue amenazado por el hombre para que le cuente toda la situación, envolviéndolo en su plan, pidiéndole que no dijera nada a los demás guardianes para no preocuparlos demasiado.

—Omnívoro. Es hora.—

Escucho que le llamaba el ex-prefecto, por lo cual se apresuró a seguirlo, mientras este se aseguraba que no sufriera ninguna recaída.

Desde que la solitaria nube estuviera al corriente de la situación, se había negado a permitirle salir en solitario, alegando que su enfermedad podría darle algún susto si no había alguien que estuviera allí para ayudarlo.

Apretó con fuerza la flor de color blanco en su bolsillo, la cual estaba teñida suavemente de carmín, como una clara amenaza de que iba a terminar con su vida en el momento menos esperado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue solo un par de días antes de que la enfermedad se lo llevara cuando aquello sucedió. Fue intercambiado con su versión de 10 años en el pasado por culpa de Lambo mientras su yo más joven dormía, y él mismo estaba guardando aquellas suaves hojas ligeramente rosadas en su caja especial.

Al principio se desubico bastante, un minuto atrás había estado sufriendo, y ahora estaba en su antigua habitación, con un Reborn aún en forma de bebé frente a él.

—Re-¡Reborn!— exclamó aun sorprendido, mientras sentía como suaves lágrimas caían desde sus ojos.

—Dame-Tsuna, Eres un jefe, mantén la compostura como tal.— Un regaño, que realmente calentaba su alma después de no verlo durante dos meses.

El silencio se instauro entre ambos durante un par de minutos, pero antes de que el tiempo se terminará, decidió hacer una última jugada, aquello que en su tiempo nunca se atrevió y por lo mismo perdió a su ser más amado sin una sola opción a replica.

Se inclinó para quedar a la altura del rostro de Reborn, y en un suave susurró que bien podría ser el viento, exclamo.

—No odies a mi yo más joven… te amo Reborn... perdón—

Y lo beso, apenas un roce de labios. Pero la cara de su tutor era un verdadero misterio que acongojo a su alma torturada, sin poder soportarlo nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras el humo rosado lo cubría ante las últimas palabras de su tutor.

—Yo nunca podría amarte, Dame-Tsuna.—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyōya fue el primero que lo noto, cuando los pétalos se fueron formando alrededor de las manos del décimo en medio de aquel salón donde todos los guardianes se habían reunido.

—Omnívoro.— Le llamó, colocándose de manera veloz a su lado. —¿Ya es tiempo?—

El castaño únicamente asintió en respuesta, no encontraba otra manera de responder cuando tan solo respirar era un martirio.

—Chicos…— Llamó, al notar que todos se acercaban preocupados. —Los quiero… perdón.—

Y así, ante los asombrados ojos de sus guardianes, una flor blanca surgió del pecho del Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Terminando con la vida del Décimo Vongola.

Dejando solos a sus elementos que sufrirían el dolor de la perdida.

Pero habiendo dejado todo preparado para que su última oportunidad se llevase a cabo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Corte y... QUEDA!_**

 ** _*Aplasta una plaqueta*_**

 ** _Ok, esta cosa SAD ha terminado por ahora. Y con ello mi inmersión en esta temática._**

 ** _Quizás en un mes les suba dos extras que planee para esta historia, pero por ahora mi mente no da para más de esto. :*_**

 ** _Bye, Ciaossu, Ja ne!_**


End file.
